Candle Cove
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: Sealand has an argument with her older brother England, and is locked out of the house. After seeking nearby shelter in a shed, she dozes off. When she wakes up, she finds herself in a strange, dizzying world where the countries she knows and loves think they're pirates and believe her to be a girl named Janice. Fem!Sealand, based off of Kris Straub's creepypasta Candle Cove.
1. Pilot: Welcome to Our Happy Ship!

**A/N: I just like Candle Cove. So much. WHY COULDN'T IT BE A REAL SHOW? ;A; I think Hetalia should be part of this. It'll be almost the same, but I mean...**

**Cast:**

**Janice: Fem! Sealand**

**Melrose: England (not fem!England)**

**Pirate Percy: Italy (Will be referred to as Pirate Italy)**

**First Mate Poppy: Germany (Will be referred to ask First Mate Germany)**

**The Laughingstock: Japan (just because :U) [_The Laughing-Japan_]**

**Miscellaneous_ Laughingstock_ crew: Thailand, Austria, Hungary, Turkey, Bulgaria [names never given]**

**Horace Horrible: America [America Horrible]**

**Skin Taker: Russia [Russia the Skin Taker]**

**Miscellaneous _Rubber Fish_ crew: Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, Egypt, China [no names]**

**Milo: Prussia**

**Cove Cove: Pilot (1) : Welcome to Our Happy Ship!**

**Enjoy please!**

* * *

England and his younger sister Sealand were out in their backyard. They weren't playing or having a friendly chat, no, England was yelling at his little sister. "You are NOT a country! You can't just say you are and think everyone will accept you! I wish you never existed! Bloody brat!" he hissed.

Sealand had gone through England saying things like this before, but this time it was harsher and more hate-filled than ever before. This time she had been brought to tears. "Stop it!" she cried.

England scoffed. "Don't be such a baby." he said, going back inside the house. "Don't bother coming back in! I hate you! Go find someone else to annoy!" Sealand could hear the back door's lock click so she knew she was locked out. She sighed, wiping tears away from her eyes, heading over to what she hoped was England's unlocked shed. Lucky for her, it was indeed unlocked as she opened it, tears almost making it impossible to see, she walked through. She sat down on the bench and calmed herself down. As she became calmer, she began to doze off.

A loud arguement woke her. "Pirate Percy, don't tell me you're afraid of little Janice! Don't you remember her? You used to go on adventures with her!" said a harsh, German voice.

'Percy' sniffled. "B-But she looks so scary, Poppy!" the man, apparently Italian, whined.

Sealand opened her eyes. It was Italy and Germany and they were on a sandy beach. Italy was dressed up like a kids show-esque pirate captain and Germany was dressed up as if he were Italy's crew. "Italy? Germany?" Sealand said, rubbing her eyes to see if they were actually real.

Italy or 'Percy' jumped back and then hid behind Germany or 'Poppy'. "O-Oh no! Poppy! She's awake! She's gonna eat us!"

"Calm down, Pirate Percy. It's just Janice is all. Good to see you again, Janice! We'd thought you'd gone away for good!" Poppy/Germany said.

Sealand blinked. "But I'm not Janice. My name's Sealand." Percy/Italy screamed comically and then fainted.

First Mate Germany sighed. "That man will never learn to be brave, I swear." he muttered.

The young micronation was confused. "Where am I?" she asked.

"Candle Cove, Janice! Remember? We had many adventures here back in the day!" First Mate Germany replied, smiling to who he thought was Janice.

Sealand stared. "But I'm not Janice. And why do you call Italy Percy? And why does Italy call you Poppy instead of Germany?"

First Mate Germany frowned. "This is odd. You say you aren't Janice..." he began, "...and you say that my name is Germany, and Percy's is Italy."

She nodded. "Yeah! You two are countries! I'm one too! My name's Sealand! I'm one of the smallest countries in the world but I have a big heart and I'm really the nicest girl you'll ever meet!" she said.

First Mate Germany shook his head. "You must be confused. We should take you to _the Laughingstock_ and have you get some rest." he said. He picked up the still passed out Pirate Italy and Sealand.

Sealand began to kick him. "Hey stop! Put me down!"

"Calm down, Janice. I don't want to hurt you." he put her and the unconscious Pirate Italy into a small rowboat and rowed towards a giant ship with a face on the front that was oddly reminiscent of Japan's. It was smiling and half of its mouth was submerged, as if drinking the sea. "Hey guys! Guess who came back!" First Mate Germany called.

The crew of _The Laughingstock,_ Thailand, Austria, Hungary, Turkey, and Bulgaria, looked over the side. "Janice!" they all cried happily.

"Did Janice-chan come back?" said a loud, unknown person.

Sealand recognized the voice as Japan's. "Japan?" she called.

First Mate Germany corrected her. "It's _the Laughingstock_. He loves to talk." he told her.

"The ship can _talk_?" she said. He nodded. "Bloody hell!"

Hungary let down a rope-ladder to allow them to climb aboard. "Ladies first," First Mate Germany said to Sealand. She rolled her eyes and began to climb up. First Mate Germany followed, Pirate Italy over his shoulder as he climbed up. "How've you been, Ms. Janice?" Hungary asked her.

"Uh, fine." Sealand said, still confused by it all. "How are you, Hungary?"

Hungary frowned. "My name isn't Hungary." she said. "Have you already forgotten your old friend-"

"DON'T KILL ME MISS, I'VE BEEN GOOD TO YOU!" Pirate Italy cried to Sealand, now awake. He was on his knees, begging to her.

First Mate Germany glared. "Don't cry! You're disgracing the pirate name!" he said.

Sealand looked at him. "Why would I want to kill you, Italy? You're one of my friends!"

Pirate Italy blinked. "O-Oh right. Janice. I didn't recognize you for a moment!" he said, smiling now. "I missed you so much! It's been scary facing Horace Horrible and Skin Taker without you!"

"Skin Taker? Horace Horrible?" she echoed.

"DID SOMEBODY SAY HORACE HORRIBLE?" cried a loud, obnoxious voice. A ship shaped a bit like a fish came into view.

First Mate Germany gasped. "It's _The Rubber Fish_!" he said, pointing to the ship.

Pirate Pirate Italy became to scream and run around in circles, shrieking, "WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO?" repeatedly.

First Mate Germany slapped the terrified pirate. "Calm down, captain! We can handle this!" he ordered Pirate Italy. "Be strong for Janice!"

"My name's not Jan-"

"Well, well, well, look who's returned to Candle Cove!" said the evil, obnoxious man who had interrupted them before. The man was on the Laughingstock, apparently having crossed over from T_he_ _Rubber Fish_. It was America wearing a red cloak that covered all of his body and neck, with a comically large moustache and a monocle covering what seemed to be his only eye. His teeth were like piano keys, long and tall. Sealand gasped. "America?" she exclaimed.

America glared. "Don't you know me, brat? I am Horace Horrible, and I'M THE VILLAIN!" he shouted.

"Don't you mean the hero?" she asked.

"No, I'm the villain. In fact, I am the grrrreatest pirate, sorcerer, and vain villain in the world! Besides, why would I want to be a hero?" America Horrible asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that in my world-"

"Shut up, wench! I'm here top take your ship, Pirate Percy!" America Horrible proclaimed to Pirate Italy. He pushed the frightened pirate out of the way and ran under the deck. America Horrible's crew followed suit. His crew included China, Egypt, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia. Sealand grabbed Latvia's arm. "Latvia! What are you doing?" she demanded.

Latvia pushed her away. "Get off me, Janice! Brat! You always ruin Captain Horace's plans!" he growled to her.

"B-But Latvia! We're friends. Remember? You try to be my big brother in our world!" she told him.

Latvia merely glared. "Don't distract me from my duties with your nonsense, Janice! And by the way, my name's not Latvia! Who'd name their kid that?" he said before running after the rest of the crew below deck.

Pirate Pirate Italy sat up, sniffling. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, Horace Horrible took our ship and I don't know what to dooo!" he said, beginning to sob.

First Mate Germany patted his shoulder. "Calm down, captain. We can take them if you just be brave." he said.

"BUT I CAAAAAN'T!" the pirate captain said through sobs.

_The Laughing-Japan_ then spoke."You know what you must do, Percy-kun." he said calmly. Pirate Italy's eyes widened. "You have... to go... INSIDE... please." _The Laughing-Japan _shouted.

Pirate Italy tried to wipe his tears away as he stood. "O-Okay. I will. I have to show those meanies who's boss!" he began to walk towards the door that led below deck before stopping and running back to hide behind Sealand. "O-Oh, I can't! It's too scary!" he said, burying his face into Sealand's shoulders.

Sealand sighed. "You can do it, Percy." she said. Pirate Italy looked up. "I know you can do it. You're brave inside, I know it."

Pirate Italy stood still for a moment. "I-I thank you, Janice." he said, smiling as he began to walk back to the door that led below the deck.

"It's Sea-" she began.

Pirate Italy cut her off. "Save it for later, Janice! I have to save my ship!" He ran through the door.

First Mate Germany smiled and turned to the crew. "We must help him, friends!"

They all shouted "YEAH!" before all joining Pirate Italy down below deck. Sealand followed through, going down a few steps so she could watch the standoff. America Horrible was glaring down Pirate Italy. They stood look this, staring off until Horace broke away from the glare. "Argh, your stare is impossible to break!" America Horrible complained. "I'm leaving. This ship ain't worth it anyways. Come on, let's go find Janice. We need to kill that brat for Skin Taker!" Sealand rolled her eyes at the lame conclusion before running back up the stairs to the deck to hide from the evil crew. Eventually, America Horrible and his crew all reboarded their ship. "We'll get you next time! And that little brat Janice, too!" he shouted.

"Yeah, well we'll always be here to stop you!" First Mate Germany cried.

Pirate Italy found Sealand hiding behind the cannons. "You have to help us stop them because they'll come back tomorrow if we don't show them we mean business!" he said.

Sealand looked up. "Why me?"

"I'm too scared to do it now! That staring contest was far too frightening!"

Sealand whimpered and shook her head.

"You have to face your fears, Janice-chan." _The Laughing-Japan_ told her.

Sealand still hid until the memory of her brother England yelling at her flooded into her memory. An almost murderous looked crossed her before she placed a cannonball in the cannon and fired it at _The Rubber Fish_ before it sank. _The Rubber Fish's_ crew screamed as they thrashed in the water.

It took a moment for Sealand to realize what she'd done. "Oh bloody hell! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sink their ship!"

First Mate Germany and Pirate Italy smiled as they patted her on the back. "Well done, Janice!" First Mate Germany congratulated. "You showed those jerks who's boss!"

Pirate Italy noddd. "Yeah! You're so much braver than I am!" he said. All the crew gathered around and congratulated her.

Sealand slowly began to grin. "Thanks guys. But can you help me go home?"

First Mate Germany only hugged her. "This is your home now." he said.

* * *

**A/N: End of episode.**

**What did you think? This was a little experiment and that was so freaking fun I can't even tell you. Oh man I'm sure as hell doing this again! Tune in next week (or whenever) to Candle Cove to see Candle Cove- Episode 1 - You're Under My Skin!**

**Bye!**


	2. Episode 1: You're Under My Skin

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to another episode of Candle Cove! Originally this was going to be Percy Plays Piano, but remembering what that episode was supposed to be about, I didn't. Because it was too short.**

**Instead, we're going to what they claim was episode 2 - You're Under My Skin! However, it'll start off as if it were Percy Plays Piano.**

**Candle Cove - Episode 1 - You're Under My Skin**

* * *

Sealand was still settling in to her new home. Pirate Italy was trying to learn the piano but was failing horribly. First Mate Germany walked onto the deck. "What is that awful racket?" he asked, annoyed. The crew all pointed to Pirate Italy playing his piano.

"What are you doing, Pirate Percy?" First Mate Germany demanded.

Pirate Italy smiled. "I'm playing the piano!" he replied. "I'm trying to learn my grandpa's favorite song for him!"

First Mate Germany raised an eyebrow. "Hasn't your grandfather passed?" he asked.

Pirate Italy nodded. "Yeah, he passed a few years ago. I know he's up in Pirate Heaven but I also know he'll hear it!" he said, starting to play his piano again as everyone cringed.

America Horrible's laugh rang out from an unknown area, making Pirate Italy jump. "O-Oh! Horace Horrible is near again!" Another laugh rang out but this one was different. It was something that surely came from true evil. Italy jumped again before darting under his piano. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO-"

"Calm down! It can't be him! He's dead, remember?" First Mate Germany said, trying to reassure Pirate Italy.

"But he's came back before!" Hungary said.

Once again these people had confused Sealand. "Who are you so afraid of?" she asked.

Pirate Italy looked at Sealand. "You don't remember?" he asked.

Sealand sighed. "No, I don't, because-"

"It's Skin Taker!" Pirate Italy burst out. "He's the most evil pirate EVER! He's even worse than Horace Horrible!"

Sealand snorted. "Well, America was a huge pushover, so I don't think this Skin Taker guy will be any worse." she said.

"Who's America? It's Skin Taker and Horace Horrible we're talking about!" Pirate Italy said. She sighed and decided to ignore the horrified faces of the crew.

"It seems like our only option is to go looking for Horace Horrible-san and Skin Taker-sama." _The Laughing-Japan_ said.

First Mate Germany sighed. "It's true. We have to face them."

Pirate Italy still cowered beneath his piano. "No no no no no no no no!" he shrieked, shaking his head violently.

"We have no choice!" First Mate Germany said. "Stop being a baby and act like a real pirate!"

Pirate Italy sniffled before nodding. "F-Fine. I guess we'd have to face them sometime." Germany smiled before Italy added, "But I'm not getting out from under this piano."

Germany sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything better from the captain. "All right. Now it sounds like they are on the other side of Candle Cove. We'll have to go around."

"Ah, so I can get you all away just in case." the ship with the voice of Japan said. First Mate Germany nodded. "Then we shall set sail for the other end of Candle Cove."

Sealand glanced at the ship's crew. "So, can any of you tell me more about Skin Taker?" she asked.

First Mate Germany sat on the piano bench. "Well, Skin Taker is a very mean pirate."

"I know that already."

"So you do. He... as you probably tell from his name, takes peoples' skin."

Sealand's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh my."

"But he doesn't like any of our skin. He prefers the skin of children like you. That's why whenever you were here in the past he always tried to skin you alive" he said.

She looked down for a moment. "Oh my," she muttered. "So, uh, tell me about my apparent adventures with you all before I came back here."

Germany's expression brightened. "Okay! One day we were just sailing along when we saw you thrashing about the water. Of course we had you come up so you couldn't drown. We went on many adventures and fought against Horace Horrible and Skin Taker-" -Pirate Italy whimpered at the mention of Skin Taker- "-and it was all a good time. But you know what's odd?"

"What?" _As if anything to be odder._

"I know we just picked up yesterday, but this already seems familiar to me. I remember when you first came to Candle Cove Horace Horrible showed up and we had to fend him off. Then you fired a cannonball into his ship. And then that happened this time around too, except Percy had a staring contest with Horace this time. Then a day after that happened, Percy started trying to play the piano to learn his grandfather's favorite song. He's started trying again. Then Skin Taker came back after Percy gave up on the piano. And here we are again. I don't know why, but our adventures seem to be repeating." he said.

Sealand stayed silent for a moment. For whatever reason, all that did seem familiar. Not because it had just happened, but as if she had seen something like a show that used to air a while back with this premise. "Well, I've only been here for a day. We'll see what happens later. Maybe the adventures we had together would happen again." she said, a little creeped out by it.

"I suppose." he said.

Soon, the ship stopped at a cave on the shore. "We're here," said _The Laughing-Japan_. "Good luck."

They all nodded. The crew got out of the ship by the rope ladder. First Mate Germany pried Pirate Italy off the piano. "We have to face whatever's in that cave!" he hissed.

"But I don't wannaaaa!" Pirate Italy whined.

_The Laughing-Japan_ spoke up. "Pirate Percy, you have... to go... INSIDE! Please?" he said again.

"NO!" Italy shrieked.

"Too bad!" Germany said, picking up Pirate Italy and walking off with him while the captain thrashed.

Sealand began to follow them until Germany stopped her. "You're not coming," he said. "It's far too dangerous for you, Janice."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't be anymore risky than being accepted as a nation."

"Stay here," he said. "We'll be back a little later."

He climbed down somehow as Italy continued to hit and kick him, begging Germany to put him down.

As soon was they had entered the cave, Sealand began climbing down the rope ladder. "You're not thinking of going in the cave, are you, Janice-chan?" asked _The Laughing-Japan_.

"Please, Japan, don't tell Italy or Germany or any of the crew. I want to go with them. I want to face whoever this Skin Taker is. I'm part of their crew now." Sealand said.

Japan was silent for a moment. "Well... I suppose... but don't let Skin Taker-sama see you or he'll skin you alive." he said.

"I won't," she said. "Thanks Japan!"

"My name's _The Laughingstock_." he said, though she had already run into the cave by then.

As Sealand entered the cave, he heard First Mate Germany shouting "You keep away from our Janice! We'll kill you again, Skin Taker!" She quickly hid behind a large rock.

She imagined that Skin Taker was grinning. He began to laugh (or it sounded like laughing to her) in a very familiar way. "Kolkolkolkolkolkol..."

"Russia?" she said a little too loud.

Skin Taker must've looked her way. "Janice is here..." he said in a Russian accent. "How lovely."

"Janice! I told you not to come!" Germany said to her general direction.

Sealand slowly stood up from behind her rocky hiding place. "Sorry, Germany. I wanted to see Skin Taker." she looked at Russia the Skin Taker. He was just a tall skeleton with a cape and top hat that were different shades of tan and brown, as if someone had cheaply stitched together random cloths. He had eyes that seemed too large for his head. They were purple, just like Russia's. "Russia." she repeated again.

"I do not know who or what this 'Russia' is, but I'm glad to see you again." Russia the Skin Taker said. His jaw moved back and forth, not up and down like a normal person. His jaw appeared to be on wired hinges.

Sealand stared for a moment. "Why does you jaw move like that?"

Russia the Skin Taker slowly answered. "To grind your skin." he replied.

Sealand's eyes widened as he began to walk towards her. The crew of _The Laughingstock_ drew their weapons, which were just plastic swords. "You can't have her, Skin Taker!" First Mate Germany hissed.

Russia the Skin Taker said an oddly familiar phrase that Russia had said many times before. "Your skin will become one with my cape, da?"

She shook her head. "N-No," she whispered, now realizing that his top hat and cape were not made of fabric, but children's skin.

The crew began to run towards Skin Taker. As they began attacking them, Russia pulled a real dagger from his childrens' skin top hat and began hacking at them. "Back! I must have her skin for my cape!" She saw him put large wounds in their chest and stomachs. She looked away, not wanting to see her friends hurt. She felt someone take her arm. She looked and saw Pirate Italy. "I'm scared! Hold me!" he cried.

"Yeah, go boss!" America Horrible said, sitting beside Janice. He looked at her. "I can't wait until I see him skin you alive." Sealand gasped and pushed America Horrible away.

"S-Stay away from her, fiend!" Pirate Italy squeaked out.

America Horrible grinned, his piano key teeth showing completely until they heard Russia the Skin Taker scream. They all looked back and saw that he had become a pile of bones. "Curses!" Russia's head growled. "You've won this time, Laughingstock jerks! But don't think you're safe! Don't think Janice is safe! I will get you all!"

The crew looked tired and worn out. "Janice, go. We'll catch up with you in a moment." First Mate Germany said.

Still having not looked at her friends since the battle began she darted out of the cave and on to the rope ladder, quickly climbing up. "Who won?" _The Laughing-Japan_ asked.

"We did," she said. "For now."

"Good, good. Is everyone all right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't look at them because they sounded like they were all badly injured." Sealand said. "Now we're waiting for them to come back from the cave."

"I see. Let's hope none of them are too harshly injured." he said.

Sealand nodded. "Yeah,"

After a few minutes of waiting, the crew finally climbed back up. "Janice, get the first aid kit. Most of the crew's badly injured!" Pirate Italy said. She nodded and found the first aid kit sitting under the piano. She turned back and handed it to Pirate Italy. As the crew climbed up, she noticed something very odd. None of them were bleeding. All that was coming out their wounds was... stuffing. The kind for stuffed animals and puppets.

"Are you bleeding... stuffing?" she asked, extremely disturbed.

First Mate Germany nodded, holding one of his sides, which was bleeding stuffing. "Yes. We're all made of stuffing and cloth." he replied.

She stared at them. "What kind of place is this? Where I come from, people are made of skin and bleed blood."

"What's blood?" Pirate Italy asked.

"Red liquid that comes out when you get a cut or some kind of wound in my world. It's what we bleed instead of stuffing."

Italy tilted his head. "That's weird."

First Mate Germany looked at her. "The reason why Skin Taker wants your skin so badly is because he says it's actual skin. Whatever that means. He said he used to have skin like that, but after dying he lost all his skin."

"Weird!" Hungary said. "When we die, we just stop moving and that's it!"

"Yeah. Now for whatever reason, he's come back and know he just wants to collect skin from the children that come from a strange world. That skin his cape and top hat's made out of? Those are all the kids who've come to this world but have been killed by Skin Taker." Germany said.

Sealand was in shock. "Oh my bloody God..." she muttered. "I'm not safe here."

Germany nodded. "Yeah, but there's nothing you can do." he said.

"No, I have to go home... I have to see my brother again... even if he was being mean to me last time we talked..." she murmured. "Please, Germany, don't you know a way back to my world?"

First Mate Germany blinked. "I don't know, Janice. The only person who could possibly know would be Skin Taker, but he'd never tell you. You're stuck here unless you either figure it out yourself or Skin Taker for some reason tells you how to get home." Germany said. "But I doubt it. Not to mention I don't think that world you mention is even real."

She sighed. "I... I guess I have no choice but to stay here..." she said.

First Mate Germany smiled. "Don't worry. We'll make sure your stay here is the best time of your life!" he assured her.

"I hope so..."

* * *

**A/N: End of episode. What'd you think? :D**

**I liked it.**

**See you next time in the episode "Birthday Bash" or "The New Crew Members"! I can't decide what will be the main plot for that chapter. I'll figure it out later!**

**Also, I haven't proofread it yet because I'm a little busy right now. I'll do it a little later! Bye now!**


	3. Episode 2: The New Crew Members

**A/N: FluteOrWrite said she would read my story so I'm happy. Thanks, Flute!**

**I love this story! It's fun! Let's get on with it then! (also, if you remember I said that I was to busy to proofread my story, that was because me and my dad were going to play Monopoly XD)**

**Candle Cove - Episode 2 - The New Crew Members**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days aboard _The Laughingstock_ were quiet and uneventful. Sealand slowly began to feel safe in Candle Cove again. No one had seen America Horrible and his crew or Russia the Skin Taker since that hard battle in the cave across the cove. This day seemed no different from any other. Pirate Italy still attempted to play piano, First Mate Germany still complained about it, and Sealand still remained indifferent to it all, until they heard screaming. The ship sailed towards the screams for help until two men came into view. "Oh thank goodness, a ship!" cried one of the men (who had a Spanish accent) happily.

"Shut up, they could be pirates!" hissed the other man, who had an Italian accent.

"Romano? Spain?" Sealand muttered, recognizing the two.

First Mate Germany leaned over the side of the ship. "Hallo there!" he shouted to them. "Are you in need of rescuing?"

Spain smiled and said back "Yes sir! We were shipwrecked a few hours ago and we were hoping to come across help!"

Germany let down their rope ladder. "Come aboard, gentlemen!" he said. "Pirate Percy, go find some towels for our guests."

Pirate Italy frowned. "B-But they look scary..."

Germany rolled his eyes before pushing Italy towards the door that led below deck. In the meantime, the two had climbed up. "Thank you, sirs! We thought we were done for!" Spain said cheerily.

"It's really no problem," First Mate Germany said, waving his hand. "What're your names?"

"I'm Captain Nathan," Spain said. "I'm the boss of the lovely ship _The Fried Green Tomato_. And this-" -he motioned towards Romano- "-is my lovely First Mate Kent B. Trusted." He smiled towards his first mate, who glared at hissed at Captain Spain.

Pirate Italy emerged from below deck and said "I couldn't find the towels. When are- OH MY GOODNESS!" He screamed when he saw the two shipwrecked men before fainting.

Captain Spain looked down to the unconscious Pirate Italy. "Does he always do this?" he asked. First Mate Germany nodded. "Oh! I almost forgot to ask! What're you kind gentlemen's names?"

"I'm First Mate Poppy, and this is our captain Pirate Percy. Over here is our crew-" -the crew of _The Laughingstock_ waved- "-and this is little Janice." Germany pointed to Sealand. First Mate Romano's eyes widened for a moment before quickly putting his frustrated expression back on again. "Here, I'll show you to the towels," Germany said.

Romano sighed with relief. "Finally! What took you so darn long, Poppy? Come on jerk, we gotta go dry off."

Captain Spain shook his head. "I'm fine. It's not like I haven't been wet before," he said. Romano shrugged before trudging off with Germany. Spain smiled as he patted Sealand on the head. "Nice to meet you, Janice." he said.

Sealand corrected him immediately. "Before you get used to calling me Janice, my name is actually Sealand. They just think I'm some girl they used to hang out with named Janice."

Captain Spain blinked for a moment before nodding. "You got it, little kiddo. But I think Sealand is a queer name."

"That's because it's the name of a country." she explained. "I'm a country named Sealand. You're a country named Spain. Your first mate there is South Italy, but everyone calls him Romano. Not to mention that Romano and 'Pirate Percy', whose name is actually North Italy, are brothers. Twins, I think."

He frowned. "Where would you get that idea little girl? I can't be a country, no one can! All countries are is landmasses, and not to mention those aren't even countries."

She sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand. No one does." Sealand murmured.

Spain changed the subject. "So, tell me a little about yourself," he said.

Sealand smiled. "Well, I was born off the coast of England on an old, abandoned British sea fort that became a country named Sealand." she replied. "I have four older brothers: the oldest is Scotland, and I'm not sure about the others' birth order, but their names are England, Ireland, and Wales. I live my brother England but he's mean to me and he's the reason I ended up here at Candle Cove."

"What happened?"

"He and I were fighting about whether I was a real country or not, but he was being extremely harsh this time and told me that he wished I'd never been born. Then he locked me out of the house and I sought shelter in our shed. I dozed off and for whatever reason, I came here." she told him.

Captain Spain made a soft 'ohhhh' sound. "I'm sorry to hear that, chica. I'm sure that once you get back to your brother you two will patch things up."

She shook her head. "I doubt it. He's always hated me. I'm thinking of putting myself up for sale on eBay and have someone buy me and take care of me." she said.

"You can't sell yourself, Sealand. It's not right." he chided.

"I know, but I'll judge the people who are looking to buy me first."

He stared at her for a long time. "...try to work things out with your brother first. By the way, where is your brother?"

Sealand topped for moment. "Oh... at our house in our world. You see, this world is different from mine. I'm stuck here, though, until I find a way back to mine. I just don't know what to do to get home because the only person who might know is Skin Taker-"

"Skin Taker?-!"

"Yeah, but he wants my skin!"

"A problem we cannot fix." Spain said. "Ah, well. Make the best of your time here."

Sealand blinked, a bored expression on her face. "Germany already told me that."

"Eh?"

"First Mate Poppy."

Captain Spain stared at her. "Why do you call him Germany?" he asked. "Is this part of the whole 'two different worlds' thing?"

She nodded. "Yep. In my world he's called Germany. He's really mean and strict there. Pirate Percy is there too. He's basically just like he is here. A crybaby who's really weak... Italy doesn't faint much in our world, though." she said.

"Your world intrigues me, Sealand. I want to go there sometime." he said.

Sealand sighed. "Well, I'll make sure to bring you guys back with me if I ever find a way home."

He grinned. "Thanks, chica." Spain said. "You know, you are a pretty strange girl."

"Gee, thanks."

"No! I mean... I like you. I think you're so interesting! I hope that you'll tell me more about your world some other time." he said.

She slowly smiled. "Okay, Mr. Spain." she said.

He patted her head again. "Call me Nathan." he said, standing up. "I'll see you later, Sealand. I have to go thank First Mate Poppy for his kindness."

Sealand nodded. "All right, _Nathan_." she said. Out of all the people she'd met over the past few days, Spain had been the best. He listened to her, he believed her story, _and_ he didn't call her Janice!

He soon reemerged with Romano and Germany. "Thank you, First Mate Poppy. We won't let you down!" Spain said, placing one hand on Germany's shoulder.

"I'm sure you won't," Germany said. "I'm just glad to have you two on our crew. We always need help." Romano grumbled something under his breath, but no one seemed to notice.

"What's the first thing we can do?" he asked.

The first mate paused to think. "Mmmm... you can wake up Pirate Percy. He can't stay passed out like this. We need orders."

The former captain nodded. "You got it." He kneeled down near Pirate Italy before slapping him. Pirate Italy eventually came to, before shrieking at the sight of someone unknown to him. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"Calm down, Pirate Percy. I'm part of your crew." Spain assured him.

Italy sat up. "Really?"

"Really, really." the former captain said. "We just joined you with the approval of your first mate, Poppy."

"Well, if Poppy says you're all right..." Italy stood up. "Well, thank you for joining my crew, Mister...?"

"Former Captain Nathan and former first mate Kent B. Trusted of_ The Fried Green Tomato_, at your service." he introduced, bowing to Pirate Italy.

Pirate Italy smiled. "A pleasure." he said. "I guess you're not so scary after all."

Spain shook his head. "No sir, not scary. We never mean to cause harm." he said.

Italy turned to Romano. "And um, what about you, Kent? You haven't said a word."

Romano Trusted shrugged. "I don't have much to say." he replied. "Except uh... thanks for taking us aboard."

"It's really no issue," Germany said. "We always want to help someone in need."

"Hey, um... can I ask you two a question?" Spain asked, looking at Italy and Romano. They both nodded. "Are you two brothers?"

Pirate Italy and Romano Trusted looked at each other. "No..." Romano said. "Why would you think we're brothers? We look nothing alike!" Italy nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Right. I just though you looked awfully similar." Spain said, glancing at Sealand. "Nevermind."

"Eh, it's fine..." Italy said. "I guess we do look alike a bit. But I think it'd be scary if I had a sibling. Oh, they'd be so mean and I'd be so scared of them putting gum in my hair and maybe they would-"

"Is there anything I can do, captain?" Spain asked, cutting him off.

Pirate Italy jumped from the random intrusion. "O-Oh, um, well..."

First Mate Germany placed a hand on Italy's shoulder. "I got this," he told him. "Well, Nathan, you and Kent can go on patrol for _The Rubber Fish_. We're on a high alert because Skin Taker's after Janice again and he has transportation again since Horace Horrible is helping him. Eh, you know of Skin Taker, correct?"

Crew member Spain nodded. "I've heard of him. Everyone has. We'll make sure those other pirates don't get to her. Besides, we've dealt with Horace Horrible and his gang of pirates before. He actually sunk our ship in a battle we had recently."

"America- eh, Horace Horrible sunk your ship?" Sealand asked. Spain nodded again. "Jeez... I thought he only had beef with us."

"No, he attacks anyone he sees, Sealand," Crew member Spain said. "I've met other pirates who've had their ships taken. Like Captain Eyebrows and his ship _The Burnt Crumpet_. Poor man had his ship taken away and rummaged about by Horrible."

Sealand blinked. "Captain Eyebrows? _The Burnt Crumpet_?" she echoed. "Oh my God, my brother's here too?"

All of the pirates stared at her. "Captain Eyebrows is your brother?" First Mate Germany asked.

"Yes! He's one of my four older brothers! He's the reason I ended up with you guys." Sealand replied.

Pirate Italy tilted his head. "How so?"

Sealand decided to used an abridged version of her story. "We- We were fighting," she explained, "and he left me alone. I had to stay on the beach because he blocked me from his hideout. That's how you found me."

Germany made a soft 'oh' sound. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he misses you greatly."

"I doubt it. He hates me."

"I'm sure that if we find your big brother you can work it out with him." Germany said. "Say, maybe we can help you look for him!"

Sealand sighed. "I suppose we could try."

The first mate smiled. "Good. We'll head ashore tomorrow. In the meantime, Nathan and Kent can start their patrol of the ship." Romano Trusted and Crew member Spain nodded and climbed up the crow's nest to look around. "Don't worry, Janice, we'll find your brother." Germany said.

Pirate Italy nodded. "Yeah. Let's just hope he's not too scary..."

* * *

**A/N: This took longer than expected. Well, at least I finished the chapter. I actually started writing this on the 9th and I was almost completely done for like, 4 days.**

**I liked this. A filler, I know, but it's introducing some characters. Nathan is an 'actual' character from Candle Cove, except he was a kid who was a friend of Janice's. I changed it here because I couldn't think of any kids to include and as much as I would like to have TRNC/KugelMugel/Molossia/Ladonia/so on in this story, he wouldn't fit. Kent B Trusted is someone I made up, but I borrowed the pun from _The Secret Show_. I think it was the last episode aired. There as this U.Z.Z. agent that was working for T.H.E.M. and Dr. Doctor, and he was trying to get the Secret Thing, but always failed. In the end, he ended up being honored by U.Z.Z. for 'saving' the Secret Thing and was awarded the job of guarding it.**

**Yeah, I don't know why I explained the episode to you but whatever.**

**See you next time in Episode 3: Captain Eyebrows! Bye now!**


	4. Episode 3: Captain Eyebrows

**A/N: I changed Prussia's character. He's not just an unnamed Laughingstock crew member, he's now Milo, Poppy's brother in the Candle Cove show! I don't when he'll show up because I don't ever plan my stories. Ever. In the history of ever. I only have a small concept of what I want to happen and a few scenes that I often don't use because it doesn't go the way I wanted. For example, in The Adoration of Kiku Honda (a recent romance fic I've finished), Francis was supposed to work at a museum (I had this weird obsession for Hugo at the time so don't blame me. Still gotta see that movie) and they would stay together there. ^^ Yeah... nope.**

**But I digress.  
**

**Also, if I start calling the countries by their names in this reality, don't blame me. For some reason I keep wanting to give them their names in this world, not the other. You don't know how many times I've called Sealand Janice when I was describing her actions or whatever. I also found out that Poppy was the captain in the series and Percy was the courier, not the captain. Oh silly me.**

**Episode 3 - Captain Eyebrows**

* * *

Sealand didn't sleep well that night. Or rather, at all. She was too busy thinking about this Captain Eyebrows. There was no way it WASN'T her brother England! She wondered if he knew about their world or he was just like the others. She hoped he remembered their argument before she came here. Or at least, if he was almost very similar to what he was in their world.

Just not a jerk.

...she couldn't imagine him. Sealand sat up in her bed and climbed out. She quietly walked up above deck and saw Romano, or Kent B. Trusted, as he was lovingly referred to in this world, was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. As he finished, he pushed it into a bottle and closed it off with a cork before throwing it into the sea. "God speed, bottle," he muttered, too quietly for Sealand to hear. "Master Skin Taker and Horace Horrible need to know this."

"K-Kent?" Sealand whispered.

Romano Trusted flipped around, spotting Sealand. "Janice! When did you get here?"

Sealand rubbed her hands nervously. "Just now. Isn't your shift over?" she asked.

Kent nodded. "Yes, but I couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts in my head." he replied. "You too?"

Sealand nodded in return. "Yeah. I'm just so eager to see my brother."

Romano narrowed his eyes. "Despite the fact he said he hated you?"

"He's always like that. Like he has this secret relationship with this one guy-"

"Secret WHAT?"

"Nothing."

Romano let it go. "Well, hopefully you'll see him." he said. "Family's the only thing you have in the world."

"I suppose." she said. "So... do you have any family?"

Romano shook his head. "Never really had one. Of course, my old crew was my family, but they're gone now."

"Drowned?"

"Most assured."

"I-I'm sorry." Sealand muttered, quickly hugging Romano Trusted.

Romano's eyes widened for a moment. "I-It's fine. At least I still have Nathan. He's been like a big brother to me."

"You know... you could be part of our family, if you want." Sealand suggested. "When someone joins the crew we become family."

A look of indecisiveness flashed across his face. "Er..." he murmured. "I suppose we could."

Sealand smiled. "Good. I can be your little sister!" she said.

Romano very slowly began to smile as well. "I-I'd like that."

Sealand walked over to the side of the ship and looked over. "It's so calm at night."

"Yeah," Romano agreed. He glanced at Sealand, who was now looking intently at the calm waters. Surely he could just push her into the water? Perhaps choke her enough until she passes out and claim she left? An expression of sorrow crossed his face. "Sealand..."

The girl glanced at Romano. "Bro?"

"Be careful of Horace and Skin Taker. I have a feeling they're going to meet us tomorrow when we look for Captain Eyebrows." he said.

Sealand gave Romano Trusted an odd look, but nodded. "I always watch out for them" she replied. "They want me dead. They want my SKIN..."

"We'll make sure they don't get you, Janice." Romano assured.

She smiled again and hugged him. "Thanks."

Romano patted her head. "It's no p-problem..."

"And please call me Sealand."

In the morning, Sealand and the crew were woken up to start their preparations for the scouting mission to find Captain Eyebrows. "Hopefully we'll find your brother today, Janice!" Germany said, rubbing her back before turning his attention back to the crew.

Nathan greeted her. "Good morning, Sealand! How was your sleep?"

She shrugged. "I didn't sleep until around four."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I, however, slept like a rock." He glanced at his former first mate, who followed behind him. "And you, Kent?"

Kent sighed. "Just as bad as Sealand's, I'm afraid."

"Hm, I wonder why you two had such an awful sleep. Well, that doesn't matter now! We have preparations to make!" Spain walked off to First Mate Germany for his orders with Romano in tow.

Sealand sat down on a crate, thinking about the scenarios in which could occur during their trip. She hardly noticed the time fly by as they soon neared the shore of Candle Cove. "Be prepared for landing!" Germany said to Sealand, who jumped at his voice.

"Oh, got it!" She stood up and looked towards the shore. "My brother might be on that shore..."

A group of five (Sealand, Germany, Italy, Spain, and Romano) left the ship. "Where do you think Captain Eyebrows could be?" Germany asked Sealand.

"Maybe where you found me. That'd be a good place to start." Sealand said.

Germany blinked. "Hmm... where was that again?"

"I think..." Sealand looked around the shore. "It's somewhere around here. I think I'll know it..."

The first mate seemed skeptical, but nodded. They walked around for at least an hour before Sealand stopped them. "I think someone's here."

"How can you tell, chica?" Nathan asked curiously.

"It's just one of those feelings, you know?"

"...if you think so." First Mate Germany said.

They all began to look around the area, scanning for the people Sealand had apparently sensed. Scuttling feet were heard every so often, but no one could decide where they had come from.

Germany turned to Sealand. "Janice, it appears no one is here." he said.

She sighed. "I-I suppose you're right."

The eery sound of many guns cocking at once filled the air. The crew turned around and saw a group of armed men with their guns pointed at them all. "Wrong."

"Who are you?" Germany demanded over Percy's hysterical shrieks.

"We're the crew of Cap'n Fish 'n' Chips!" answered one man, who Sealand swore she recognized.

"Who in the world is that?" Romano asked, shaking horribly.

The man glared. "It's not important. Come with us! The boss'll want to see you."

Sealand glanced at all her friends, frightened. "Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen!"

"It's all right, Janice. We'll get out of this. We always do." Germany assured her.

They marched towards a large boulder. Three of the men stepped forward and began to push the rock until an entrance was open. The crew of Captain Fish 'n' Chips pushed them all in. "Who 'ave we 'ere?" asked a man with a surprisingly thick British accent.

"It appears to be some bloody pirate crew," one man explained. "We think they was lookin' for the treasure we buried!

The with the thick accent stepped into the light. It was England! "Glad you caught 'em, Barnabas. I thank ye for tha'." England Fish 'n' Chips said.

Spain gasped. "C-Captain Eyebrows!" he exclaimed.

England seemed displeased by Spain's outburst. "It's Cap'n Fish 'n' Chips, ya bloody git. Why do yeh insist on callin' me tha'?" he hissed.

"My first mate told that was your name!"

"YOUR FIRST MATE IS A BLOODY JACKOFF!" England shouted, punching Nathan hard.

Spain fell backwards. Sealand ran to the Spaniard and helped him up. "A-Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He held his eye. "I'll be fine." He turned to England. "I meant no disrespect, Captain Fish 'n' Chips." he said. "I didn't know that was your name."

England Fish 'n' Chips narrowed his eyes. "Eh... whatever. I at least know your name, Cap'n Nathan. Your ship is _The Fried Green Tomato_, is it?"

Nathan nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, I didn't expect to see yeh again." he said. "But really, 'ow unfair are ye to take a pirate's treasure when tha's all 'e 'ad? Ye know that my ship, _The Burnt Crumpet_, was destroyed by tha' bloody Skin Taker."

"I know how you feel, Captain Fish 'n' Chips." Nathan said. "Skin Taker recently destroyed mine."

England Fish 'n' Chops raised an eyebrow. "Is tha' so?" he asked. "Well, ye and me are on the same page, I see. But it still doesn't dignify what ye 'ad been tryin' ta do."

First Mate Germany jumped in now. "But we weren't trying to take your treasure! We were actually just looking for you!"

"Why in bloody 'ell would you?" he asked angrily.

"Because..." Sealand began as she shyly stepped forward.

England Fish 'n' Chips bent down so he was face level with her. "Because why, little bird? Ye think ya know what us grownups are sayin'?"

"You're my brother!" she burst out.

England blinked, surprised and frowned. "What?"

Sealand repeated herself. "You're my brother, Captain Fish 'n' Chips."

"Oh, tha's a bloody lie!" Barnabas objected.

Sealand glanced at Barnabas and realized it was her eldest brother, Scotland. "You're my brother too!" she said. She looked around at the rest of the crew. It contained, as she now realized, Wales, Ireland, New Zealand, and Australia. All people England once had control over. "What the bloody 'ell are ya spoutin'?" Ireland hissed, his eyes narrowed.

The rest of his crew jumped in in insulting her, as she felt tears starting to fill her eyes. She felt so stupid around these oblivious people. "Oh well, come now, let 'er explain a little!" England objected. He glanced at Sealand. "Now, what's all this yer talkin' about?"

"Um, well, see, I came from this place, right- well, it's more like another world, and every here is a country. You guys-" -she pointed to England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland- "-are my older brothers. And you two-" - she motioned towards Australia and New Zealand- "-were once territories of Captain Fish 'n' Chips, or as he's called in my world England. You crew guys' names are Scotland, Wales, Ireland, Australia and New Zealand. They're all countries, just like England is. My name is Sealand. I'm a country too. Well, I hope to be. Right now I'm a micronation, which is like a nation, but no one acknowledges me as a country. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. It's all true! And I wish I could show you, but I have no way home to my world!"

Everyone was silent, for both confusion and shock. "Well, little bird, tha's quite a mouthful ye said." England said. "And I do believe ye."

The crew of England then found their tongues. "WHAT?-!" they all shrieked.

"SHUT UP! Anyways, I want ye to stay 'ere for a few days so I can learn more about my little bird." he said.

Sealand blinked. "Really?"

The crew of _The Laughingstock_ then found their tongues. "No, don't do it, Janice!" they objected.

"Please guys, I might want to stay with my big brothers." Sealand said to them.

Spain put his hands on both her shoulders. "Please don't go, Sealand. I think it's trap!"

Romano nodded. "Yes! Please, do not leave!"

Italy was shaking his head violently. "Please, please, please, I don't want to be alone. Don't leave, don't leave, we love you, and I'll be scared of facing problems without you, don't go, don't go, don't go, don't go, DON'T GO!" he shrieked.

Germany stepped towards her. "Percy's right. Don't go, Janice. Don't trust these men."

Sealand frowned, suddenly indecisive. "Guys..." She glance back at England. "I... need to go with my brother. This is my chance to patch things up with him."

Everyone still seemed upset, but nodded. "We understand, Janice." Germany said sadly. "But please visit us soon if you can."

"I will, guys." she said.

"I'd love to have ye all over for longer, but my little bird should really be settlin' in." England Fish 'n' Chips said, waving towards the door.

The crew of _The Laughingstock_ left, feeling slightly betrayed by their trusted friend.

* * *

**A/N: Glad I finished this! also, if ya like, check out a story me and my friend (BlackRoseOfParis's little sister) wrote today! It's titled 'Travel Buddies'. It's very crackerific so be warned.**

**See ya in the next episode, 'Skin Taker's Very Own Episode'! Or at least I think that's what I'm doing. I'm starting to be unsure of what I'm doing for the episodes.**


	5. Episode 4: A Tale of Two Siblings

**A/N: ADHDFETYNCBD sorry I haven't updated four people who follow my story. D: I just haven't had the time and not to mention when I do have the time I don't want to write, but now I will because then I won't feel so bad. **

**I forgot to mention this earlier, but Pirate!England looks just like what everyone makes Pirate!England look like... except slightly less intricately designed. This is like a kids' show. Also, the mention of Captain Mathias -that's Denmark. I just randomly mentioned him because I had to come up with some random nation to have his own ship.**

**Enjoy!**

**Candle Cove - Episode 4 - A Tale of Two (Newly Introduced) Siblings**

* * *

After _The Laughingstock_ crew had left, Fish 'n' Chips hugged Sealand. "Good ta know I got meself some flesh 'n' blood around 'ere!" he said happily.

Sealand smiled awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah," she agreed quietly.

"Now, if you's gonna be stayin' here, let me introduce ya to the crew!" England said, picking her up and setting her down on a flat rock. England pushed New Zealand forward. He was wearing some sort of weird fabric. "This is Lambskin. He likes to wear skins made of-"

"I get it," Sealand said uncomfortably.

Her brother chuckled and pushed Lambskin away and motioned for Wales and Ireland to step forward. "This is Willy," England said, pointing to Wales, "an' this is Freckles."

He pointed at Australia. "Ova there is Cody, and you already know Barnabas."

Sealand looked around. "Um... nice to meet you all." she said.

England sat down on the ground beside Sealand's rock. "Tell me, what's yer world like? What's our 'lationship there?"

Sealand tapped her chin, trying to think. Her world seemed so distant. "Well... it's very nice, I suppose. We all live in our individual nations, unless you're a child or you're territory of another country. Me being a child, I live with you. We haven't been getting along. You hate that I think I deserve to be a country and I hate how you put me down all the time. You yell at me constantly and I want to run away but I don't know where I'd go so I put my nation up for sale of eBay and I hope someone will buy me so-"

"E...bay...?" Fish 'n' Chips spaced out the foreign words, confused. "What's tha'?"

"It's a market where people sell anything you could imagine." she replied.

England blinked. "Oh. Got it! Anyways, shame we don't get along there. But who cares? I like ye 'ere!"

Sealand smiled. "I think I like you too, big brother."

"Big brotha..." England echoed. "I like that! Now wha' do I call ye. L'il sista?"

Sealand shrugged. "Usually younger nations are just referred to their names."

"Well, I'll still call ye l'il sista."

She frowned. "Um, okay."

England snapped his fingers. "Ooh! Enough talkin'! We should go check to see if me treasure's all righ'!" he said. "You can come wif, l'il sista!"

Sealand slid off the rock. "Sure, big brother."

Fish 'n' Chips grinned. "Then let's go!" He nodded towards New Zealand, Scotland, and Ireland, who soon headed over to their captain. "You is comin' wif me."

They all saluted and said "Aye aye, cap'n!"

"Willy an' Cody, y'all is stayin' here." England said to Australia and Wales, who nodded.

England walked out of his cave with his sister and his three crew members following behind. He pulled a paper scroll out of his left breast pocket in his red jacket. He unfurled it and studied it. "M'kay... so... it should be near a big blue palm tree." he said.

"A blue palm tree?" Sealand echoed skeptically. "I don't think-"

England stopped her. "It should be jus' fifty paces north!" he said, pointing to north of them.

"Are you sure that-" Fish 'n' Chips started to march off, ignoring his sister again. Lambskin grabbed Sealand by the hand and dragged her along. She sighed and as soon as they'd walked fifty paces, they'd reached their blue palm tree. "This is where my treasure is!" England said excitedly. "Let's start digging!"

Sealand looked at them. "You forgot the shovels."

Freckles pulled out a couple shovels. "Nah. We's prepared, lassie." he said. "We's professional pirates."

He handed a shovel to Lambskin and one to Barnabas, then they all started to dig. After several minutes of nonstop digging, they hit something. "We got it!" Barnabas cried happily. Freckles pulled out the chest and England grinned. "Aha, so it's all righ'!" he proclaimed, opening the chest. "Yep, 'sall 'ere."

Sealand gasped when she saw all the treasure. "Wow... you have so much treasure!" she exclaimed.

Fish 'n' Chips smiled. "I know." He dug through the chest, and eventually pulled out a pearl necklace. He handed it to Sealand. "'ere ya go, l'il sista!"

The young girl accepted the necklace. "T-Thank you, big brother!"

"Heh, 'sno prob'm." England said.

Sealand put it over her head. It hung pretty low since it was a rather large necklace, but this made her more content. She smiled at her big brother with such glee, and started to think she might not want to return to her world, even if there was a monstrous Russian skeleton that wanted her skin lurking in this world.

~Candle Cove~

Everyone was moping on _The Laughingstock_. Even Nathan, one of the happiest crew members, was moping about. Their friend Janice had made them so happy, and now she'd left them for her suspicious brother and his crew. Percy was helpless, as Janice was the thing that made him the tiniest bit brave. Poppy tried to cheer the crew up best he could, but often failed. They eventually docked at a recently discovered trading island, Cheesecake Reef. They'd nothing to trade, but they could buy a few supplies they'd been running low on. Poppy and Percy walked about, passing random pirates who shot glares at them for whatever reason they had, bought a stock of food and drink, before quickly heading back to their ship. They hadn't a good impression of the marketplace so far.

"These guys were rude," Poppy remarked. "We just wanted some food and soda, that's all."

Percy sniffled. "They were scary mean guys."

Poppy patted Percy on the shoulder and stood up. "We should set sail, but we can stop after we're clear out of this horrible place." The other crew members sadly agreed and let up the anchor. They sailed out of port and far away. Eventually, they let down the anchor again and all the crew members (sabe for Percy, who was practicing that cursed piano again) headed down below deck to unwind. Poppy headed over to a barrel filled with food against one of the walls. "I just need something quick to eat. Anyone else?" A couple of crew members quietly said they were hungry, so Poppy opened up the barrel. Once he'd opened it, he gasped. Nathan walked over to Poppy. "What is it?" he asked, glancing into the barrel himself. "Oh!"

A man peeked out of the barrel. "Haha... hello." he said nervously.

Poppy removed the man from out of the barrel. "And who might you be?" he demanded.

"It's only been twenty years, Poppy." replied the man, smirking. "Don't you remember your awesome older brother?"

Poppy stopped. "Brother?" he echoed, like he'd never heard the word before. He studied the man, starting with his silver hair and red eyes down to his shoes. "...Milo?"

Milo grinned. "Spot on, little bro."

Poppy grinned back. "I-I can't believe it's you! After all these years..." His voice slowly trailed off.

"...You didn't think we'd find each other again?" Milo finished.

Poppy nodded. "Right. In fact, I thought you were..." he said, pausing at the end, "...dead."

Milo shrugged. "Makes sense. Twenty years can be quite eventful." he said. "Kesesese! At least we're together again!"

The younger brother sighed happily. "I even missed your laugh."

"Of course you did! My laugh is awesome!" replied the elder. He put his arm around Poppy's shoulder. "So, this your crew? They're very well behaved. So quiet." The crew members blushed from embarrassment. "I also like your ship."

Poppy shook his head. "No, this isn't my ship, but as well be. I practically run _The Laughingstock_ by myself."

"_The Laughingstock_? Nice name for a ship." Milo commented.

"I agree, Milo-san. I do have a nice name," said _The Laughingstock_.

Milo seemed slightly disturbed by the ship talking, but ignored it. "So, you basically run it yourself, huh? Lazy captain, I assume?"

"...No." Poppy said. "Pirate Percy's just... a coward, is all."

As if almost on cue, Percy headed below deck where they all were. "Poppy, can I have an app- OH MY GOSH!" Percy screamed and fainted at the sight of Milo.

Poppy looked at Percy, then to Milo. "See hat I put up with? ...anyways, he can't size up to anything without the help of Janice."

The elder blinked. "Janice?"

"Oh! Janice was a little girl who used to stay here on _The Laughingstock_. We went on adventures with her, then she left, but a few days ago, she came back. She's been acting a little weird, saying that her name isn't Janice, but... what'd she say it was?" He glanced at the crew members but they all shrugged, except for Nathan, who stepped forward. "Her name is Sealand, sir."

Poppy snapped. "That's it! Sealand. Thank you, Nathan." Nathan nodded, and Poppy continued. "She says her names' Sealand and she's a country, but I think she just has an overactive imagination. How could anyone be a country?

"Anyways, she was our friend, and just today she left us again for her older brother, Captain Fish 'n' Chips, but none of us trust him. Something about him is just... off. I can't put my finger on it." Poppy said.

Kent B. Trusted swallowed hard. "I hate to put this possibility into your mind, but maybe he's working for Skin Taker." he said quietly.

Milo jumped. "S-S-Sk-Skin T-Taker?" he echoed, stuttering horribly. "H-He's b-back?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, Milo. He's recently returned, trying to skin Janice like usual." Milo was shaking along with stuttering now. His knees buckled under him and he fell to the floor.

Poppy slid to his knees, a worried expression crossing his face. "M-Milo, what's wrong?" he asked. "I know, Skin Taker's scary, but-"

"I-I-I..." Milo wet his lips. "...W-worked u-u-under that _thing _f-f-for so long... I only recently escaped after he was killed by some brave captain, whose name I never caught..." Milo had started to calm down now. "I arrived at Cheesecake Reef when a captain I started working for named Mathias stopped there. He let me leave his crew and I started working at the market. When you came in my boss's shop for food, I couldn't resist seeking you out. I put myself in one of your barrels because I knew my boss wouldn't let me off.

"N-Now, I'm here. I felt safe doing this since Skin Taker was gone and Horace Horrible and his crew scattered... but now that I know that Skin Taker is back... and Horace probably got the crew back together... I'm..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm scared, Poppy."

Poppy stared at his brother for a moment, before softly patting his shoulder reassuringly. "It's okay, Milo. Skin Taker'll be killed again. This time, though... we'll make sure he's dead forever."

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! I got this done! I am so sorry! I hate when I don't update for long periods of time!**

**But now I am inspired to write again. I also feel like this is the best chapter yet... but I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Yay! I introduced Milo, a.k.a. Prussia! Also, I literally wrote an entire section just using their pirate names. I figured it was okay since Sealand wasn't there and she was the one who saw the countries, not the pirates. Glad to write again! :D Hopefully, I'll see you soon!**


	6. Episode 5: The First of Many

**A/N: Thanks ****to y'all who have alerted, reviewed, and favorited this. It makes me happy. What? What do you mean I haven't updated in four months?**

**Episode 5 - The First of Many**

* * *

"Righ' then, since everyfin's 'ere, we's best be 'eadin' back to the 'ideout," Captain Fish 'n Chips said, closing the chest. "Lambskin, Freckles, y'all is gonna carry it." Freckles and Lambskin nodded and picked up the chest together while Barnabas gathered the shovels.

The four pirates and Sealand all began to walk back to their hideout. "So where did you find all that stuff, big brother?" Sealand asked, glancing over to Fish 'n Chips.

Fish 'n' Chips shrugged. "Jus' around. When yeh sail the seas as much as I do, ya pick up stuff like this all the time."

"Did you steal it?" Sealand glanced up at her brother, and in return her brother glanced down.

Sealand's older brother smirked. "Yeah, I did. Why look fer treasure yerself when yeh can just take it from the suckers who did?"

Sealand blinked. "I guess that makes sense," she muttered. "Who did you take it from?"

"Yer full of a lotta questions, li'l sista," said Fish 'n' Chips. "If ya gotta know, I took a lotta it from Cap'n Nathan."

Sealand's eyes widened. "Really? Nathan?" Her brother nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense. In our world, you used to always from Nathan when he was returning from the New World."

Fish 'n' Chips grinned. "Tha's awesome to hear," he said. "Ah, 'ere we go." They'd reached the cave.

"We're back!" Barnabas called happily. "We gots the treasure!"

There was no reply within the cave. Fish 'n' Chips frowned. The five of them walked into the cave. Sealand gasped. Cody and Willy, the two pirates who had been left behind, were lying on the sandy ground.

They had been skinned alive. By whom it was no mystery: Skin Taker.

Well, "skinned" is used loosely. Everyone here, excluding Janice and Skin Taker, were made of felt and filled with stuffing. Cody and Willy's stuffing was everywhere, as were their pirate clothes. Sealand stood rooted in her spot, staring blankly and the four pirates gaped. Despite whether it seems completely bearable, the scene to such a young girl was horrifying beyond belief.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fish 'n' Chips murmured "No..."

Again. "No..."

And again. "NO!"

Fish 'n' Chips was down on his knees now. He repeated that word again and again.

Sealand slowly knelt down beside her brother. "Big brother... I'm sorry."

Her brother cursed Skin Taker's name. "HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE KILL THEM!"

"Big brother-"

"THEY WERE MY FAMILY!" By now, Fish 'n' Chips had started crying. His tears were blue strings dripping out of his green button eyes.

Sealand glanced back at the other three pirates. The treasure chest had been dropped. They were all either close or were actually crying as well. Sealand was surprising by all of their reactions. she didn't think they cared for each other that much. It touched her so deeply she felt tears filling her eyes too.

The five of them cried for minutes until a voice behind them appeared. "Janice? What's wrong?"

It was Captain Nathan.

All of them had taken notice of his voice. They turned almost simultaneously. "S-S-Spain..." Sealand sobbed.

"W-What do yeh want, ya moron?" Fish 'n' Chips growled angrily, forcing himself to calm down.

Nathan was frowning. "Er... I was talking a walk, since my ship had stopped for supplies, and I heard screaming and then sobbing... I wanted to see if everything was okay."

Fish 'n' Chips was now standing up. "CLEARLY EVERYFIN' IS OKAY IF WE'RE CRYIN'!" Nathan flinched. "LOOK! LOOK WHAT THA' MONSTA DID!" He was shaking with anger.

Nathan at first did not move. He remained very still, clearly analyzing the situation at hand. He slowly began to walk into the cave, and it wasn't long until he saw it too. "Oh my... oh my goodness..." he whispered, a hand clamped over his mouth. Nathan looked as though he would be sick. "Fish 'n' Chips, I'm so... so... _so_ sorry."

"Oh, yer sorry?" Freckles hissed. All of the crew members of Fish 'n' Chips were standing up too. They had left the phase of sadness for their friends and had one to irrational anger. "Yer _sorry_? Ain't that cute! Sorry ain't bringin' 'em back!"

"Please, calm down-"

Fish 'n' Chips swung a punch directed at Nathan's face. It hit him hard and the Spanish captain fell back. "Do ye know wha' it's like losin' someone that's basically yer only fam'ly? Tha's been wif ye since the very beginnin'?"

Nathan sat up. he was now angry as well. "You think I don't know? You think Skin Taker didn't kill my crew? When he destroyed my ship I lost all my crew except for Kent! Whether they drowned or Skin Taker took them aboard and personally killed them, I don't know, but either way it _hurt_! It hurt worse than anything!"

The British captain searched for a reply. "Well..." he began, "...er... sorry."

Nathan was silent for a moment or two. "...it's- it's fine."

"Eh, li'l sista, why don't ye go wif Nathan fer a li'l bit? We gotta take care of Cody 'n' Willy," Fish 'n' Chips said.

Sealand sniffled. "Okay, big brother." Nathan took one of Sealand's hand and walked out with her.

Fish 'n' Chips sighed. "This is a sad day fer the crew of _The Bloody Crumpet_." He removed his feathered hat.

~Candle Cove~

As the two approached _The Laughingstock_, they saw that Poppy was directing the crew members as they placed barrels of assumed food and drink on the ship. "Come on then! We have to get going!" Poppy said to the crew members, his back turned to Nathan and Sealand. He 'tsked'. "Where is Nathan?"

"Present," Nathan said softly.

Poppy looked over his shoulder and noticed Sealand. "Janice?" he said in disbelief. "...Janice!" Poppy grinned and headed over to where the two were standing. "What made you want to come back?" He then noticed their grim expressions. "What happened?"

"Skin Taker killed two of Captain Fish 'n' Chips' crew members," Nathan explained. "They wanted to bury them and all that, so they sent Sealand away for a little bit."

Poppy paled. "Skin Taker is getting bolder," he said. "This is bad. Very bad. But, please, to the best of your abilities don't tell Percy!"

"Don't tell me what?" Percy asked nervously, walking towards them. He saw Sealand and gave the same reaction as Poppy. "Janice! You're okay! I thought they had done something to you!"

Sealand shook her head. "No. I'm perfectly fine, Italy," she said as cheerily as she could.

Percy glanced at Poppy. "Really, don't tell me what?"

Poppy shifted his eyes. "Er-"

"You got us," Sealand said in fake defeat.

Percy gasped. "You're going to kill me?!" he said in shock before Sealand could finish.

Sealand's eyes widened. "No way! We were... just gonna throw you a party for being such a great captain!"

"Oh... oh! Yay!" Percy exclaimed, regaining what little calm he usually had.

The little girl looked at Poppy. "Germany, shouldn't we get moving?"

Poppy nodded. "Yes, yes. Thank you, Janice."

The four of them boarded _The Laughingstock_. All the crew members of said ship celebrated Sealand's return. Hungary hugged her, Austria shook her hand, Thailand patted her on the head, Bulgaria again hugged her, and Turkey hugged her like Hungary and Bulgaria. Kent B. Trusted kept his distance and had a guilty look on his face. _The Laughingstock_ even greeted her with actual emotion. "It is so good to see you Janice-chan!" the ship said.

"Aw, thanks Japan," Sealand said, touched by Japan's actual showing of emotion towards her. "It's so good to see you guys again! I know it's only been a little bit since I saw you, but I really missed you!"

"Now what's all this commotion about?" asked a new, but still familiar voice.

Prussia came out from below decks, dressed in what looked to be clothes incredibly similar to the suit he actually wore.

Sealand gasped. "Prussia!" she exclaimed. She hadn't even thought of him existing here.

Prussia narrowed his eyes. "What? Prussia? I'm the awesome Milo, thank you very much," he said indignantly.

Germany placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and mumbled something to him. "Oh...? So you like calling us weird names, huh?" Prussia asked.

"They aren't weird!" Sealand replied, annoyed.

The elder brother rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He walked towards her, with his hands on his hips. "So this is the famous Janice, or, as Nathan calls her, Sealand." He leaned down to be face-to-face with her. "Nice to meet you, little girl."

Sealand blinked. "Likewise?"

"What brings you hear, little girl? I thought you'd left your friends here," Prussia said.

"Two of my brother's crew members were killed by Skin Taker, and him and his remaining crew wanted to be alone to bury them."

The crew members gasped. Poppy slapped his forehead. he had said not to mention it in front of Percy, and the captain had indeed heard it. The petrified look on his face showed it all.

Prussia's skin grew whiter, if that was even possible for him. "S-Skin Taker?" he echoed. "Skin Taker has started killing again?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes. He's been trying to kill me for a while now."

"So I've heard," Prussia mumbled. "We-Well, we'll get rid of Skin Taker forever... r-right, West?"

Germany gave him a curt nod. "Of course we will."

All the crew members mumbled agreements. Italy fainted comically, which made Sealand crack a small smile. "Skin Taker can't be that hard to defeat, right?" she asked, trying to cheer them all up. "But we don't have to worry about him right now. How about we all just celebrate that I'm back and that... Italy is a great captain!"

Several crew members raised their eyebrows, and Sealand added, "Just go with it. I told him we were going to throw him a party for being a great captain." She laughed nervously. "I wasn't supposed to let him know that Skin Taker had killed... sorry Germany..."

Germany shook his head. "Look, let's just get the party ready. There's nothing we can do about it now." The crew members began to prepare food and drinks from the barrels they had recently brought aboard.

During this, Sealand spotted Romano Trusted shifting in the corner. The guilty expression that Sealand had not seen was even worse now. "You didn't come say hi to me," she said.

Romano jumped when she spoke. "Er- sorry. I... I didn't want to get in everyone else's way..." he lied, voice riddled with guilt. "Sorry about your brother's crew members. I wonder how Skin Taker knew..."

Selanad cocked her head, frowning. "You're acting weird. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Romano snapped.

Sealand searched him for a second before something clicking together in her mind. No... that couldn't be... "Did... did you tell Skin Taker where I was?"

Romano shook his head violently. "No! No way! I'd never-"

"Yes you did!"

"No I-"

"YES YOU DID!"

Everyone on the ship froze.

Sealand was glaring at him. "Big brother lost two men who were like brothers to him!" She looked at him, hurt. "How could you?"

"Sealand... what's wrong?" Nathan asked, slowly approaching her.

"He's working for Skin Taker," Sealand simply said.

Romano stood in his corner, eyes widened and frozen almost in time.

Spain came closer. "What?"

"HE'S WORKING FOR SKIN TAKER!"

A simultaneous gasp arose. Italy screamed loudly, apparently having just woken up, and then fainted again.

Romano glared at them. He had just gained his tongue, his courage. "What do you want from me?" he growled. "Skin Taker is unstoppable! Why fight against him when you know you're going to lose?"

Several emotions were trying to free themselves in Romano all at once: anger, fear, guilt, shame, and sadness. "I'm sorry, but I have to stick with Skin Taker."

Germany now was frightfully angry. He drew his wooden sword, as did the other crew members (excluding Percy and Nathan). Nathan stood still, gaping.; He was completely shocked by the revelation. "You're not leaving here scott free, not after what you did," he hissed. "Prepare to fight!"

Suddenly, a fish-shaped boat known as _The Rubber Fish_ came into view awfully fast and America Horrible's laughter filled the air once more. "Listen to me and my total villain voice, guys! Fine China, I choose you!"

As _The Rubber Fish _sailed closer to their ship, China (or, "Fine China"... get it? It's a joke!) jumped onto _The Laughingstock's_ deck. Fine China was brandishing several porcelain items and began throwing and flinging them at Germany and the other armed crew members. Eventually they were all knocked out, every single one: Sealand, Nathan, everyone.

A plank was set across the side of each ship so Romano could climb across. "Good to see ya, bro!" America Horrible said, flashing Romano a piano-key grin and twirling his bushy, comical mustache.

Romano grinned back, anxiety, guilt, and shame on his face. "Y-Yeah."

"Come on, Fine China!"

Fine China reboarded the ship using the plank as well, and the ship took off.

Half an hour or so later they all woke up. "Those scoundrels!" Germany exclaimed angrily. "Curse them!"

Spain sat up. "I thought I could trust Kent... he meant so much to me... I was such a fool..." he murmured. Kent had hurt him so much.

Sealand hugged Spain to comfort him. "Spain... I wish it wasn't like this..." she whispered. "I loved Romano a lot too."

"I can't say I don't appreciate you exposing him, though," Spain told her. "If he had kept on passing info to Skin Taker, we'd all of been dead sooner of later."

* * *

**A/N: Yay, this story is kinda going somewhere! I want to write more but maybe tomorrow! MAYBE.**


End file.
